cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Irish Wolfhounds, Skippy, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Hunter, helping others, karate, gender equality, acceptance, foxes, video game characters, justice, magic, ballgowns|dislikes = Internship, racism, discrimination, sexism, Chief, disrespect, danger, being attacked|powers = Martial art skills|weapons = Fists and claws|fate = Becomes a respected Dog Detective and begins to protect Dog City with her teammates}}'''Colleen '''is a Dog Detective and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's Hunter's girlfriend. Background Colleen's parents died when she turned 15 and she was willing to avenge their deaths by working at the Dog Detective Agency as an ace detective. However, due to her being a female, she became the agency's intern. She would file the papers, organize them, serve the detectives coffee, snacks and etc. Colleen didn't enjoy working as an intern because she was mistreated, controlled and abused. She dreamed of becoming a Dog Detective where she could help people and be treated fairly by her friends. While organizing papers for a conference meeting, she came across a pile of sign up sheets for the Dog City Academy. Colleen was planning to signing up but when she remembered that the captain said that she can't do anything because she's a female. On the way home from work, Colleen bumped into Hunter. Hunter recognized Colleen from the agency and he was amazed by her incredible skills to serve coffee and snacks during the conference meetings. He figured that if Colleen can serve snacks at a fast pace, she'll be able to fight villains at a fast pace as well. At first, Colleen kindly disagreed but when Hunter said that if she succeeds, she can be on his team. Colleen then decided to sign up for the tryouts. Everyday after work, Colleen would practice and practice. On Friday afternoon, Colleen was ready for the tryouts. In order to become a Dog Detective, the cadets had to do is to retrieve the golden dog bone without getting hit or knocked out by a weapon. None of the male students could do it, so Hunter suggested that Colleen could go. The male cadets began to laugh at Colleen and said that she couldn't do a man's job because she's a female. As Colleen was about to leave, Hunter stopped and convinced the cadets to give Colleen, a chance to prove herself, worthy. Thanks to Colleen's martial arts, she was able to retrieve the golden dog bone without getting hit or knocked out by a weapon. For completing the tryout, Colleen became a Dog Detective and was placed on Hunter's team. After congratulating her, Hunter asked Colleen on a date and she agreed. Development Colleen is loosely based off the character with the same name from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Road Rovers. Her tough, sassy and independent personality inspired the storywriter to create a character similar to her's. Personality Colleen is portrayed as a chipper, energetic and cheerful young woman who not only takes her duties seriously but turns them into a fun activity. Her chipper and affectionate attitude made Colleen, a respectable and lovable person throughout all of Dog City. During her times at the Dog Detective Agency, she didn't let the captain's hurtful insults get the best of Colleen. She decided to remain optimistic and kind during her times of being mistreated by the captain and his cadets. When she met Hunter for the first time, she admired his courage and his ways to encourage her to join the Dog Detective Agency and become a member of his team. She decided to join the Dog Detective Agency for a couple of reasons. First, she can escape the internship and be able to help people as a detective. Second, since her parents' dream were to become detectives, she can fulfill their wishes by becoming a Dog Detective. Finally, she can start a relationship with Hunter after meeting him for the first time. Because of her insecurities, Colleen can easily give up on herself when a group of men teases her. However, after becoming a Dog Detective and becoming a respectable figure at the Dog Detective Agency, she puts a lot of confidence in herself and believes that she can become anything she wants no matter what gender, she is. Because of Hunter's sympathetic and optimistic nature, her relationship and love for him grows stronger almost every year. Physical appearance Colleen is a slender collie with golden fur. She wears a pink shirt and grey jeans. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Colleen is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Excellent Strength: '''Even though, Colleen never worked out at a gym, she still has the strength of a Border Collie. * '''Excellent Speed: '''Colleen was also born with the strength of a Border Collie. * '''High-Intellect: '''During his internship, she received an expensive education from the captain. In the present day, Colleen is shown to highly intelligent and cunning just like her teammates. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Colleen inherited her father's fighting skills. She's also an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Appearances The North Wooten In this feature film, Colleen appears as a supporting character. She helps the Dog Detectives rescue the missing kids and defeat the kidnapper. She later helps Matthew change the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. The Fox and the Pooch In this feature film, Colleen serves as a supporting character,. She's one of the dogs who doesn't have a prejudice against foxes. The Black Lion Colleen serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Detectives Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:American characters